1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stands for trees, such as Christmas trees, and more particularly for tree stands with quick acting screw assemblies and a method of using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the Christmas season, it is commonplace for individuals and families, particularly of the Christian faith, to adorn their living spaces and/or work places with one or more trees decorated with various lights and ornaments. Although artificial trees are used by some, a great many people still prefer to decorate a “live” or cut tree. This has been a custom for centuries and will most certainly continue indefinitely.
The Christmas tree, whether artificial or live, requires support to maintain the tree upright and prevent it from tipping over. However, the required support for an artificial tree is simpler than for a live tree. Live trees typically require a stand having a base and a water basin or reservoir for providing water essential for maintaining tree freshness and for preventing the cut tree from becoming a fire hazard. As most everyone is aware, live trees are not uniform and symmetrical in shape. To support the tree against tipping, the base of the stand needs to be broad enough to provide stability when the trunk of the tree is mounted within the water basin. Typically, the stand includes a plurality of threaded screws which are tightened against the tree trunk when the trunk's lower end is positioned in the basin.
It would be advantageous to provide a tree stand which can include a broad and shallow basin which will accommodate a range of tree trunk diameters, has an accessible top for replenishing the water supply, and provides ample lateral support for the tree within the basin.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,508 for “Tree Stand With Upward/Extending Support Members Forming Part Of A Water Basin,” issued Apr. 28, 1998, discloses a tree stand having a large water basin and a plurality of extending support members for supporting the tree. The extending support members form part of the sidewalls of the water basin and include threaded bolts or screws to secure the tree trunk to the extending support members. The spacing of the extending support members allows lower tree limbs to extend between the support members and above the lower sidewall portion of the water basin. The tree is secured to the stand by manually rotating and tightening the threaded bolts.
Applicant's tree stand of the '508 patent has been a huge commercial success.
Nearly everyone who has installed a live Christmas tree in a tree stand knows and appreciates that most trees are not the “perfect” tree. The tree may be lopsided; the trunk may be crooked; the trunk may be non-circular at the base, the trunk may have very low limbs which may need to be pruned, etc. These factors can result in much trial and error in adjusting the threaded bolts to secure the tree in the tree stand in a “plumb,” vertical or aesthetically pleasing orientation. The threaded bolts are typically about 5/16″ diameter having approximately 16 threads per inch. Proper positioning and adjusting of the bolts typically requires numerous rotations of each and every bolt spaced uniformly around the tree trunk—a somewhat challenging experience, particularly when lying on the floor beneath the Christmas tree.
It is desirable to have a tree stand that reduces the challenges associated with securing the tree to the tree stand. It is further desirable to have a tree stand that can be quickly adjusted to secure the tree in the desired upright orientation. It is desirable that the securement assembly be easy to assemble and operate, dependable, durable, and provides necessary strength axially and laterally. It is also desirable that the tree stand have a low stacking height and a minimum of loose parts for shipping purposes. It is further desirable that the tree stand could optionally incorporate one or more of the tree stand features disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,508.